Soul Locked
by MentesMuyDiferentesCreador
Summary: En esta historia yace una cárcel llamada "lockseed" y en esta cárcel se les obliga a los prisioneros a luchar por sus vidas luchando contra otro prisionero para que baje el numero de prisioneros, ya que estos tienen habilidades muy contraproducentes para el gobierno.
1. Prologo

En esta historia yace una cárcel llamada "lockseed" y en esta cárcel se les obliga a los prisioneros a luchar por sus vidas luchando contra otro prisionero para que baje el numero de prisioneros, ya que estos tienen habilidades muy contraproducentes para el gobierno.

Claro que si ganan se les dará un crédito con lo que podrán comprar cosas como; comida, ropa y objetos varios. La suma total para poder salir de la cárcel es de mas de .000 créditos, lo se es una suma casi irreal y casi imposible de alcanzar.

(...)

La historia va girar al rededor de un joven de 24 años, el cual aparentemente a perdido la memoria y según el a deducido lo inculparon por uno de los crímenes mas atroces de clasificación ( A ) asesinato. O por lo menos eso creía...


	2. Episodio 1

Episodio: _**[[**_ _ **1**_ _ **]]**_

Tengo que... Salvarlos... Tengo que salvarlos, a toda costa.

¿Estoy muerto?... No, no lo creo.

No, no estoy muerto... Solo ¿duermo?

¿Que día es? esfuérzate, tienes que salvar... Salvar... Salvar ¿qué?

Mañana tengo el día libre... Si debo ir a una fiesta y tengo que ir ya, no puedo esperar a ver... ¿A quién? ¿a mi amigo? ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Eduardo? ¿Samuel?

Debo darme prisa, también tengo que ir por ellas. No debía llegar tarde o se molestaría... Espera ¿quién se molestaría? ella, ella se molestaría... ¿Lisa? no, su nombre era... ¿Cuál era?

No importa, era alguien más quien me importaba... ¿Así era verdad? ella era hermosa, tenía que verla, después de lo que pasó, yo... Tenía que verla, después de lo que pasó, yo... ¿Por qué era importante verla? ¿Quién era? ¿Lila? ¿Leia?

¿Qué pasa? yo... No recuerdo nada.

Soy... No, yo soy... ¿Quién era yo? esfuérzate.

Soy ¿Tairon? y tengo 25... No, 24 años, mido 1.80. Tengo la piel morena y el cabello corto. ¿Mis ojos? Mis ojos son cafés... ¿Mi rostro? no soy tan feo al menos, creo... ¿Físico? Entrene artes marciales y otros deportes, así que soy mas bien atlético, delgado aunque fuerte, el entrenamiento ha hecho que se me marque un poco el cuerpo pero, como cualquiera que haya ido 3 meses al gimnasio...

¿Qué esta pasando?

Un dolor agudo punzaba en mi cabeza. ¿Ya era hora de levantarme? ¿Qué hora seria? esperen... ¿Qué día era? hoy estoy seguro que fui a trabajar, ¿no? creo que me había desvelado con la bebida... De nuevo. ¡Dios! sentía mi cuerpo como de plomo. Abrí mis parpados. Pero no pude ver absolutamente nada... Estaba tendido boca abajo en... ¿En dónde estaba?

Me sentía desorientado y parecía que la cabeza me podía estallar en cualquier momento. Me incorpore poco a poco, el cuerpo me pesaba una tonelada, tuve que ayudarme apoyándome en... ¡¿En un cadáver?!

Era un jodido cadáver, de hecho todo el lugar estaba lleno de ellos, no podía creer todos lo cuerpos que habían esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Escuché como derrumbaron una puerta a mi diestra, la puerta causó un estruendo muy fuerte. Proseguido de unas pisadas al unisono, vi como se formaron al rededor de mi, unos soldados con una vestimenta negra.

—G-gracias por ven- -. No pude terminar, ya que uno de los soldados me dio con la culata del sub-fusil en la cabeza

—¡Cállate, asesino!

—¿A-asesino? ¡no, se están confundiendo!

—¡He dicho, que te calles! -. apenas lo dijo, me volvió a dar otro golpe, pero esta vez, me desplome en el suelo desmayándome

( ... )

Me desperté poco a poco con un dolor de cabeza descomunal, no tenia ninguna duda de porque me dolía, el golpe que me había dado aquel soldado...

—Ese infeliz -. lo dije en un susurro para mi

De repente recordé el escenario de todos esos cadáveres, no pude soportar lo y fui rápidamente me fui a un lado de el sillón donde estaba, para luego terminar vomitando en la papelera... Cuando terminé de vomitar, empecé a sentarme en aquel sillón, visualizando mejor el lugar donde estaba y pude notar que era una oficina muy decorada... Con muebles de madera, un piso de roble oscuro, con muchos libros a mi parecer. De hecho era agradable el lugar... Percate que una silla al fondo de un escritorio, se empezó a mover o mejor dicho, a rotar...

Hasta que la persona que estaba en la misma, se me quedo viendo con una seriedad que incomodaría a cualquiera. Me intente levantar para poder hablar le, pero de inmediato algo me devolvió por inercia al sillón. Me vi a mi mismo rigurosamente y tenia esposas tanto en pies como en manos, con una vestimenta completamente naranja.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿no se dan cuenta de que yo no hice nada?! -. dije alterado muy alterado por la situación

—Cálmese señor, nadie le esta gritando en este momento -. dijo aun serio y calmado

—L-lo siento... ¿Podría decir, por que llevo esto? -. le volví a hablar esta ves en un tono mas calmado

Empezó a sacar unos papeles y prosiguió a marcar los con una especie de sello con el mango de madera, su marca era roja y luego marco los dos últimos con verde.

—Señor... -. dejo un silencio esperando a que le respondiera

—Tairon... Tairon Wills -. admito que el apellido me lo he inventado, pero realmente no lo recuerdo

—Bueno, señor Wills -. dijo resaltando mi "apellido". —Usted sera enviado a la prisión de "lockseed"

—¡Espere! ¡¿cómo puede decir eso con tanta tranquilidad?! ¡no puede mandar me a una prisión sin siquiera un juicio! ¡¿verdad?! -. dije molesto

—No te confundas, yo soy el juicio, tienes suerte de que te dieran este pequeño juicio. Ah, y lo puedo decir tan calmado por que tengo presente todo lo que hiciste con tus compañeros -. lo dijo reprochando me

—E-espere ¿qué? ¿cómo es eso, posible? -. dije mas que angustiado, no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa

El hombre voltio los ojos.

—Pero, este si es un idiota de primera

—El idiota será usted -. dije en un susurro para mi

Saco un CD enseñando me lo en la cara se levanto de su elegante silla de cuero.

—En este pequeño disco esta la evidencia de lo que hiciste... Monstruo -. dijo resaltando su ultima palabra

Mientras el señor se volvió a sentar en su silla a proseguir a hacer quien sabe que con esos estúpidos papeles. Me impacto lo que había dicho... Yo ¿masacrando a cada persona en esa habitación? pero no era posible... Es imposible que yo los haya matado, no puede ser, no soy un asesino.

—Es mentira... ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! -. lo dije dirigiendo me al señor que estaba frente a mi

—Pues empieza a creerlo, por que nadie te va a creer, lo que dices -. se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su horrible rostro

—No puede ser... -. lo dije inclinándome llevando mis manos a mi nuca. —Esto no es cierto...

—Bueno ya se lo pueden llevar -. dijo presionando un botón en su escritorio

Entraron por la puerta unos soldados, los cuales me quitaron la esposas de el sillón donde estaba atado, ya hecho eso me llevaron a arrastras de la oficina esa. Era increíble todo lo que me estaba sucediendo en tan solo un día. Me encontraba en shock, no podía mover mis piernas por lo cual los dos soldados me llevaban cargado de sus hombros. Tenia la mente hecha una mierda, no podía procesar todo esto, todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿cómo es posible que haya asesinado a toda esa gente? ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? como: ¿ellos eran mis compañeros? ¿mis amigos? y si lo eran... ¿Por que los mate? no tenia nada de lógica. Lo primero que se me ocurrió es que alguien me pudo haber inculpado, pero ¿cómo puedo explicar ese vídeo? era mas que obvio que le creerían mas a ese imbécil que a mi... Pero, también existía la posibilidad de que me hallan inculpado.

Paso muy rápido el tiempo, ya que salimos del lugar donde estábamos. La luz del sol me segó enseguida salimos. Cuando pude ver mejor, había una horda de personas acumuladas, pero retenidas por guardias de seguridad haciendo un camino por el cual era claro que yo tenia que pasar... Al fondo de la calle se podía apreciar un autobús de un color gris verdoso, un tanto oscuro, en el cual habían mas personas con la misma vestimenta que yo traía en ese momento. Cuando empece a pasar por al lado de toda esa gente que retenían los guardias de seguridad, empezaron a decir gritando me...

—¡Asesino!

— ¡No mereces vivir!

—¡Ojala te mueras, infeliz!

Podía entender por que lo decían, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió. Lo que de verdad me sorprendió fue el señor que salto el muro que formaban los guardias de seguridad, a lo cual prosiguió a dirigir se a mi dirección. Los soldados me soltaron dejando que el sujeto se me abalanzara dando me de lleno un golpe en el rostro, dejándome en el suelo y luego se sentó en mi estomago para luego golpearme seguidamente en mi cara.

—¡Imbécil! ¡¿por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿por que mataste a mi hija?! ¡¿acaso no era tu amiga?! -. dijo el sujeto llorando

Claramente era el padre de una de las personas que habían muerto, no pude evitarlo y empece a llorar, realmente no podía disculpar me con el pobre hombre, lo único que podía hacer era dejar que se desahogara conmigo, tenia unas ganas de disculpar me con el, pero eso seria admitir que yo lo había hecho cuando y yo sabia que no era así.

Los guardias no les parecía interesarles que me golpeara, pero de todos modos lo separaron de mi, seguramente no querían malgastar su "valioso tiempo" lo agarraron dos de los soldados llevando se lo lejos del lugar. Mientras otros dos me intentaron levantar, pero les empuje un poco sus manos y me levante de donde estaba postrado.

—Yo puedo -. dije empezando a avanzar a dirección al autobús

Los dos soldados me siguieron como metal al imán era gracioso ya que dieron un pequeño "turbo" para seguir me. En poco tiempo ya estaba en aquel autobús con ese horrible color, pero no era eso lo único horrible, el autobús olía peor que una rata muerta, era irónico, porqué al caso es que vi una rata muerta como al quinto puesto de mi diestra... Yo quede al séptimo puesto al lado de un hombre alto, media por lo menos 2 metros ya que aun que estuviera sentado se veía bastante alto, era muy moreno ¿su cabello? pues no tenia ¿ropa? no tenia tanto misterio era la misma que traía yo.

De inmediato me senté al lado de el, pero me incomodo que apenas me sentara se me quedara viendo por casi todo el camino a la prisión. Hasta que hablo, debo admitir que cuando lo hizo, casi me cago del susto.

—¿Como te llamas? -. dijo el sujeto en una voz muy gruesa

—Me llamo Tairon... Y ¿tu? -. solo pregunte por ¿cortesía?

—Yo soy Marck... ¿Puedo preguntar te algo? -. me lo dijo tan curioso que aterraba

—¿Claro? -. dije confuso, ¿que preguntara?

—¿Por qué estas aquí? -. dijo el tal Marck

—Pues... Debo admitir que es una buena pregunta... Pero no quiero hablar de ello -. dije bajando mis hombros y agachando la cabeza

—L-lo siento hombre, no pensé que fuera tan grabe de verdad, lo siento, pero es que como vamos a una de las prisiones mas malas del mundo, tenia la curiosidad... De verdad, lo siento -. dijo juntando sus dos manos

—Gracias Marck, tu eres el único que me a tratado bien hoy... Muchas gracias -. dije sonriendo le un poco forzada-mente, pero realmente me alegro un poco

—No hay de que viejo, cuando quieras -. dijo un poco alegre

Paso mas de 2 horas desde que arranco este horrible autobús, hasta que por fin habíamos llegado a la tan famosa prisión, había escuchado de ella cuando la inauguraron el 05 de julio del 2002, pero hasta hay llega mi conocimiento sobre ella. Vi a mi izquierda y hay estaba Marck mas que dormido, estaba soltando saliva haciendo un mini-rió de saliva por su mejilla hasta terminar en su camisa.

No lo pude evitar y le di un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se parara de golpe soltando toda la saliva que tenia dentro de la boca fue muy gracioso al menos para mi, no para los que estaban delante nuestro que los lleno todo de saliva.

—L-lo siento mucho -. dijo Marck poniendo la misma pose de manos como cuando se disculpo conmigo. —¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! -. dijo mas que molesto

—Mira, ya llegamos -. dije señalando el enorme puerta que llevaba a la prisión, que por cierto, esta en medio de un enorme lago de mas de un kilómetro a la redonda

—Oh, ¿gracias? -. lo dijo como agradecimiento, pero a mi parecer quería devolverme el golpe

Nos bajamos del autobús alineando nos, para esperar a que se abrieran las puertas de aquellas grandes puertas de acero o a mi parecer eran de acero... Cuando por fin se abrieron y pensé que podríamos pasar por un buena vez, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso salio una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio y un cuerpo envidiable, que me dejo con la boca abierta, mientras que los otros prisioneros temblaban de miedo. No entendía que pasaba así que le pregunte a Marck el cual estaba al lado mio.

—Marck, ¿que pasa? -. pregunte curioso

—Shhh, cállate, ella es la gobernante en este lugar -. dijo mas que asustado

—Oh... Aun así no creo que sea la gran cosa...

La "gobernante" se paro frente nosotros dando un fuerte pisotón en el piso haciendo que todos los soldados del lugar se formaran detrás de ella, confirmando su autoridad en el lugar.

—¡Muy bien pedazos de escoria, en este lugar yo mando! ¡¿entendieron?!

—¡Si señora! -. dijimos todos al unisono

—Muy bien... -. hizo unas señas a un soldado, que de inmediato trajo a alguien con un saco de quien sabe que en su cabeza. —Les explicare rápido esto ya que no me sobra el tiempo ¡¿esta bien?!

—¡Si señora! -. dijimos nuevamente al unisono

—Muy bien -. le quito rápidamente el saco que traía el sujeto dejando le ver el rostro. —¡¿Ven esto?! -. dijo señalando un collar que traía el sujeto

—¡Si señora! -. esta ves todos lo dijeron menos yo, se me hizo tedioso decirlo cada ves que ella quiera

—Se les otorgara uno a cada uno de ustedes -. dijo la "gobernante" y acto seguido un soldado paso por enfrente de todos para ser especifico diez de nosotros, colocando nos esas porquerías. —Bien, les demostrare lo que pasara si se les cruza por la cabeza intentar escapar -. presiono un botón que tenia a la mano haciendo que el sujeto que habían traído se empezara a retorcer misteriosamente en el piso hasta que le empezó a salir sangre tanto por los ojos como por las orejas y boca

Claramente el collar hacia eso, seis de los diez prisioneros dieron un paso hacia atrás mas que aterrados por el horrible acto de la gobernante.

—Tranquilos, si no huyen no les pasara nada -. dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. —También los collares están equipados con con etiquetas de RFID, paralizadores, transmisores GPS y otras medidas de seguridad. Y como información extra, ya que no quiero que me mal interpreten. Tendrán que gastar 500.000 créditos para un mes de vida.

No daba miedo, si no lo siguiente.

—Por si no se andado cuenta tienen una tarjeta en su bolsillo derecho con las cuales podrán comprar cosas... Pero por el momento tienen cero créditos -. dijo haciendo un cero con su mano. —No tienen que preocuparse por comprar un mes de vida, ya se le otorgo tres de cortesía... Y bueno, antes de ir me, les doy la bienvenida a mi prisión "Lockseed" -. dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Confirmado, esta mas que loca esa tía.

No pasaron ni un minuto cuando nos dejaron entrar a la prisión por la grandes puertas, era mas una ciudad que una prisión, era impresionante, no entendía por que todo el mundo no le gusta el lugar, creo que hasta lo podría considerar bonito.

—Bueno, Marck te veo después ¿si?

—Claro compañero -. dijo sonriente

—Hasta luego compañero -. lo dije agitando un poco mi mano, en señal de despedida hasta que lo perdí de vista. —Bueno ya estoy aquí... Haber que se trae este lugar...

 **Fin del episodio 1**


End file.
